medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogana Kikaijima/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Kikaijima Anime Pictures Mogana Kikaijima.jpg|Mogana Kikaijima DVD Volume 3.jpg|Kikaijima on the cover of DVD volume 3. DVD Volume 4.jpg|Kikaijima on the cover of DVD volume 4. Sentai Filmworks DVD Volume 1.jpg|Kikaijima on the cover of the Season 1 English DVD release. Abnormal DVD Volume 5A.jpg|Kikaijima on the front cover of Abnormal DVD volume 5. Shiranui describing the Swimming Club.jpg|The Swimming Club as described by Shiranui. Swimming Club.jpg|Kikaijima with Tanegashima and Yakushima. The Swimming Club after the first event.jpg|The Swimming Club after the first event. Tanegashima explaining the Swimming Club's philosophy.jpg|Tanegashima explaining the Swimming Club's philosophy. Kikaijima wins the eel catching contest.jpg|Kikaijima wins the eel catching contest. Medaka preaches to the Swimming Club.jpg|Medaka preaches to the Swimming Club. Kikaijima enraged by Medaka.jpg|Kikaijima enraged by Medaka. The Swimming Club's horse.jpg|Kikaijima as part of the Swimming Club's horse. Medaka vs. Kikaijima.jpg|Medaka versus Kikaijima. Medaka kisses Kikaijima.jpg|Kikaijima kissed by Medaka. I like you more than money.jpg|"I like you more than money." Kikaijima demands payment.png|Kikaijima demands payment. Yakushima and Tanegashima advising Kikaijima.jpg|Kikaijima remembers advice from Yakushima and Tanegashima. Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima.jpg|Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima. Kikaijima tells Zenkichi she is going to kiss him.jpg|Kikaijima tells Zenkichi she is going to kiss him. Akune finds Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Yuubaru's portrait of his models.jpg|Kikaijima in Yuubaru's painting. Kikaijima wearing her swimsuit beneath her uniform.jpg|Kikaijima wearing her swimsuit beneath her uniform. The Student Council at work.jpg|The Student Council at work. The Student Council after Unzen's attack.jpg|The Student Council after Unzen's attack. The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage.png|The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage. The Student Council walks off into the sunset.jpg|The Student Council walks off into the sunset. Mochibaru approaches the Student Council.png|Mochibaru approaches the Student Council. Shogi Club room.png|The Shogi Club room. Kikaijima tries to contribute.png|Kikaijima tries to contribute. Medaka's Student Council.png|Medaka's Student Council. Kikaijima's shout.jpg|Kikaijima's shout. The Student Council takes cover.png|The Student Council takes cover. Akune and Kikaijima shocked.png|Kikaijima and Akune shocked. Akune's and Kikaijima's reactions to Medaka's confession.png|Akune's and Kikaijima's reactions to Medaka's confession. Kikaijima and Medaka search through the Flask Plan.jpg|Kikaijima and Medaka search through the Flask Plan. Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council.jpg|Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council. Yukuhashi and Kikaijima.png|Yukuhashi and Kikaijima. Kikaijima rises, holding her breath.jpg|Kikaijima rises, holding her breath. Kikaijima intentionally lets herself get cut.jpg|Kikaijima intentionally lets herself get cut. Oudo forces Kikaijima to her knees.jpg|Oudo forces Kikaijima to her knees. Zenkichi defends Kikaijima.jpg|Zenkichi defends Kikaijima. The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator.jpg|The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator. The defeated Loser Team and Plus Six.jpg|The defeated Loser Team and Plus Six. HAPPY CRAZY BOX (Regular Edition).jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of the regular edition of HAPPY CRAZY BOX. Take Me to the Flower Garden.jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of Take Me to the Flower Garden. Medaka Box Abnormal OST.jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of the Medaka Box Abnormal Original Soundtrack. Medaka Box DJCD.jpg|Kikaijima on the cover of the Medaka Box DJCD Vol.1 Anime Promotion.png|Season 1 promotional image. Medaka Box Abnormal.jpg|Season 2 promotional image. Kikaijima Manga Pictures Adult Kikaijima.png|An adult Mogana Kikaijima. Volume2.jpg|Medaka and the Swimming Club on the cover of Volume 2. Volume7.jpg|The Student Council and Oudo on the cover of Volume 7. Volume13.jpg|Kumagawa and the Student Council (as playing cards) on the cover of Volume 13. Volume16.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Volume 16. Volume22.jpg|Kikaijima on the cover of Volume 22. Complete Guide Book.png|Kikaijima on the cover of the Medaka Box Complete Guide Book. Chapter13.jpg|Zenkichi, Kikaijima, Medaka, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter29.jpg|An RPG-styled Student Council on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter35.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter98.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter123.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter135.jpg|Medaka Box (the band) on the cover of Chapter 135. Chapter151.jpg|Kikaijima as a part of Kumagawa's new fetish on the cover of Chapter 151. Kumagawa gropes Kikaijima.jpg|Kumagawa gropes Kikaijima. Akune tells Nabeshima she was the only one who played dead.jpg|Akune tells Nabeshima she was the only one who played dead. Kikaijima slaps Hinokage.jpg|Kikaijima slaps Hinokage. The Student Council hit with Scar Dead.jpg|The Student Council hit with Scar Dead. The Student Council congratulate Medaka.jpg|The Student Council congratulate Medaka. Megusuno's Circle.png|Megusuno's summoning circle. Naked Apron Alliance.jpg|The Naked Apron Alliance. Medaka and Kikaijima with Kiyoterae.png|Medaka and Kikaijima with Kiyoterae. One plus one is a smile.png|One plus one is a smile. Kikaijima holding Mogami.png|Kikaijima holding her son, Mogami. Medaka Box Final Page.jpg|The final scene of the series. Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter70.jpg|Results of the first popularity poll. Chapter113.png|Results of the second popularity poll. Kikaijima Video Clips Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho.gif|Kikaijima watches Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho. Kurokami Phantom.gif|The Student Council takes cover from Medaka's Kurokami Phantom. Voice Cannon.gif|Kikaijima using Voice Cannon on Yukuhashi. Hyper_Soprano.gif|Kakaijima using her Hyper Soprano. Category:Images